History of Vegetasei: PartII
by Tofu3k
Summary: Here is part 2 of my history series. Enjoy!


Here is Part II of the History of Vegetasei. Again I extend all disclaimers,   
I do not own and will never own the copyrights to DBZ. So begins the   
second part:  
  
  
Fighting was a common occurrence on Vegetasei, due to this   
favorite past time of Saiyans, Vegetasei had specialized buildings where   
all types of fighting would take place. There were court arenas, justice   
arenas, and training arenas. In each of these arenas the art of fighting   
was taken to new levels by the Saiyan race. And although women held a   
lower status in the society, they were not excluded from participating in   
the art of fighting, and even contributed to many new styles. They   
brought to the art not only the fundamentals of a particular style, but   
added a certain amount of beauty and grace. Though Saiyan women were   
not as strong as the men, they often were quicker, and more capable of   
finer movements that the bulkier massed men. Each Family-House had   
their own fighting styles and members of the house were trained in that   
particular style at family training arenas. There were the basic fighting   
techniques that all members learned, but the court elite females were also   
trained in the more refined choreographed steps that had been handed   
down by tradition from one elite female member to the next.  
  
The elite Saiyan women of the court were unique in a number of   
ways. These women were known not only for their high power levels and   
genetic parentage, but also for their beauty and grace. They were the gems   
of the Saiyan culture. While all Saiyans have a the drive to fight, these   
women were especially trained in a more precise and graceful form of   
fighting, closer to the intricate steps of a dance. Although decorative, this   
style was also quite deadly, as was proved in many justice arenas, where   
two opponents worked out their differences as the law provided. When a   
court elite female reached womanhood, it was tradition on Vegetasei to   
hold a special coming out event for that woman held at her Family-  
House's court arena. The elite flocked to these events to of course view   
the new candidate for mate-pairing, but also to solidify existing alliances.   
The main attraction at this event was the performance put on by the new   
candidate which would not only exhibit her own grace and charm, but   
also show the strength of her Family-House by how well the performance   
was executed. There were two parts to the performance, the first was the   
intricate hand, foot and aerial work that exhibited the candidate's ability   
at exacting fine coordination techniques. The second was an actual fight   
between the candidate and the saibamen creatures that the Saiyans were   
particularly fond of using in every part of their fighting culture, whether a   
coming out event, a training session, or in battle. This second show was   
to highlight the candidates power level and natural ability to fight. After   
the exhibition was over, either ending in the candidates victory or death,   
the negotiations for mate-pairing would begin among the different Family   
Houses. The current King Vegeta had a particular passion for these   
coming out events, and of course attended as many as he could, often   
participating as a mediator between negotiating houses trying to strike an   
alliance, however he usually had his own greedy motives in mind rather   
than the interests of the houses.  
  
The busiest arenas on Vegetasei were of course the training   
arenas. For the most part, this was where a Saiyan would typically be   
found in the course of an average day on Vegetasei. As soon as a Saiyan   
could walk, that Saiyan would begin training. Training arenas were used   
primarily by warrior and elite class Saiyans, where as the third-class   
warriors used ordinary fields unless being taught by one of the warrior or   
elite class. This was predominantly due to the fact that besides being the   
warriors the third-class also performed some of the more mundane and   
necessary tasks on Vegetasei. Things like building, creating new devices,   
and of course cooking. Bardock, for example, was of course a third-class   
warrior but he was also a scientist. Other chores that were necessary daily   
requirements were accomplished by servants made up of a different beings   
from conquered planets, or robots.   
  
When a Saiyan was not training, they were normally eating.   
This was where the chefs of the third-class exercised their other expertise,   
the culinary arts. Although the cuisine on Vegetasei was just as diverse as   
any found on Earth or any other planet, quantity as well as quality was   
important. Saiyans needed enormous quantities of food to maintain their   
power levels, unlike humans, digestion was not a long a tedious process   
that would deplete energy from the body. Instead food was immediately   
broken down into its basic components, as it reached the stomach, and   
upon entering the intestines was absorbed as nutrients and energy that   
could be used almost immediately. Sleep occurred because of long   
exhausting work-outs, not because Saiyans needed to metabolize their   
meals. Saiyans ate their main meals before training sessions, once in the   
mornings and again in the afternoon before the second half of training.   
  
Training facilities were enormous and each Family-House had   
their own multiple facilities, but there were also public ones as well. It   
was in these that different Houses and warrior-class soldiers would meet   
and train for particular missions. Also, it was mostly in these public   
training arenas, where insults were made and injury sustained between   
Saiyans. For this reason there existed the justice arenas. The justice   
arenas were where the judicial requirements on Vegetasei were met.   
Disagreements and insults were settled in these arenas, with an appointed   
committee of elite Saiyans to oversee the proceedings. It was here that the   
laws of Vegetasei were upheld, and it was generally through blood shed   
that accounts were settled. Both male and female Saiyans of all ranks   
settled their differences and accounts in the justice arenas.  
  
The economy of Vegetasei was dominated by the Planet Trade   
Order. Due to the Saiyans innate ability and desire to fight, the profession   
of choice for all Saiyans was the purging and acquirement of desirable   
planets for sale on the market of the Planet Trade Order. The Planet   
Trade Order was not the conception of the Saiyans, but rather the Saiyans   
got into in by default. The true Overlord of the Planet Trade Order was   
King Cold, a changeling of the race known as Icejins. The Icejin were   
known all over the Universe for their abundant power and adeptness at   
organizing large armadas to do as they commanded, with these skills they   
cornered the market in the Planet Trade Order and forced their way to the   
top by defeating any one who opposed them. King Cold was for the   
longest time the foremost tyrant of the Order, that was until his sons   
Frieza and Coola were born. But that story is for another time, let us   
return to how the Saiyans became prominent members of the Order.  
  
The Arkozians of the planet Arkoza, were a people of   
extraordinary wealth and technology. It was them that enlisted the   
Saiyans into finding them a new planet to live on, as pollution had   
completely destroyed the planet Arkoza and made it uninhabitable without   
life support systems. After appealing to the Planet Trade Order for a new   
planet, they were told that they would have to wait for several years before   
they would receive a new one to colonize. Although wealthy and   
technologically savvy, there were more powerful buyers that came ahead   
of the Arkozians in the search for new planets according to King Cold, so   
the Arkozians were placed at the bottom of the list. The Arkozians did   
not take kindly to this shrug off by King Cold and so they began scheming   
and looking for a way around the mighty Planet Trade Order. That was   
when they found out about the Saiyans.  
  
After the Saiyans overpowered the Tuffels and gained the Tuffels   
new technology through forced slavery, one of the technologies the Tuffels   
introduced to the Saiyans was not only genetic reproduction via nurseries   
but also space travel. The Saiyans at first cautious of such a new   
technology, began to do their own space exploration on a small scale.   
Finding other planets and space ports, the Saiyans also became more   
acquainted with other beings from other worlds, and because of their   
tendency to pick fights, also made new enemies. Eventually finding out   
that they were for the most part more powerful than any being they   
encountered, they readily overcame their new enemies, and in the   
meantime found a new source of income to Vegetasei, stealing their   
enemies technology. This new source of income became the principal   
source of economy for the Saiyans in their infant new empire, but once   
they met the Arkozians this infant empire grew in leaps and bounds.   
  
The Arkozians through their own trading of technology business,   
caught wind of these new surly beings, known as the Saiyans, causing all   
kinds to grief to other beings. In finding out this information the   
Arkozians hatched a new plan in obtaining a planet. So they approached   
the Saiyans, they did this by inviting the Saiyans to the planet Arkoza,   
because they knew the Saiyans would not hesitate to kill a delegation sent   
to Vegetasei. The Arkozians on their own turf had the technological   
advantage over the Saiyans. At first King Vegeta, not the same King   
Vegeta as the one in DBZ's timeline, was skeptical of the Arkozians, but   
the gifts that they had sent with their invitation were far to delectable not   
to at least check out what the Arkozians had in mind. So a delegation,   
including the king, went to Arkoza. The Arkozians told the king of   
Vegetasei of their requirements for a new planet, of course leaving out any   
mention of the Planet Trade Order, and presented the Saiyan delegation   
with a tempting deal of wealth and better technology to further enhance   
their own planets economy. The Saiyan king in his arrogance accepted   
the offer, never figuring that there would be beings of greater strength and   
power than the Saiyan army.   
The Saiyans set forth with the new deal in hand, to take over a   
whole planet that met the requirements of the Arkozians, and purge it of   
any living inhabitant. The Arkozians already had a planet in mind when   
they had made the barter with the Saiyans, and so the Saiyans head for   
that planet directly. Little did they know what they were running full   
force into when they started on this new expedition. Upon reach the   
indicated planet, the Saiyans set forth to purge it of its inhabitants. At the   
time they did not have the waxing moon devices that were later created by   
Bardock, so they did the purge the best way they knew how. They led a   
full frontal attack on anything that moved and spoke to them. It took   
them a whole month to almost completely purge the planet, but they did a   
thorough job. The inhabitants did not offer much of a challenge to the   
army of Saiyans made up of fifteen third-class, fifteen warrior-class and   
three elite, one captain, and two other officers to lead the purge. The   
Saiyans were just finishing the job when a new space ship landed, it was   
saucer shaped and had purple colored bubble windows all around its   
circumference. Surprised at this new arrival the Saiyans turn to meet any   
new attack. What occurred was something that went down in the annuals   
of Saiyan history as their first major defeat, since attaining their new   
technological stature. A tall being, immense in size and musculature,   
with sharp, shiny black horns came forth from the top of the ship.   
Standing on the top edge of the saucer, he stood quietly observing the   
small army of Saiyans that had turned to face the new arrivals. From a   
large door opened up on the side of the ship facing the Saiyans poured out   
a small army of twenty beings ranging in all sizes and shapes, as well as   
colors. The captain of the Saiyan army stepped forth to face the apparent   
leader of this new army that was standing on top of the ship. The horned   
creature just stood where he was, with his arms crossed, only now silently   
staring at the captain. Another feature that was different about these new   
visitors, was the fact that each of them wore a plastic eye-piece over one   
eye and ear.   
  
The captain called out to the other leader, "Who are you, and   
what business do you have with us?"   
  
The creature chuckled, and raised a bent finger to his lips, as if to   
hide his smile, but only proceeded to further enhance the effect of   
condescension. "Oh my, what do we have here, a bossy little thing aren't   
you."  
At that remark the Saiyan captain flew into a rage, "Who are you   
calling little, I am an elite warrior of the ruling House of Vegeta, brother   
to the king of all Saiyans! You will prepare to die for your insolence!"   
Veins were beginning to stand out all over his face and neck. His men   
behind him also sank into a deeper battle stance ready for a fight.  
  
"Well, well, I must say you are a touchy being. (chuckle) So you   
are Saiyans? I am not familiar with your species, I don't suppose you   
country bumpkins have even heard of the Planet Trade Order?" The   
leader questioned, showing no worry at the fighting words just thrown at   
him by the captain.  
  
"Huh?! What are you talking about?! I will not ask you again,   
identify yourself, before I destroy you and your puny army!" Yelled the   
captain.  
  
At this last remark the creature laughed outright. "So I take   
that's a 'no'. Very well then, I don't suppose it really matters, and if you   
are really in that much of a hurry to die, who am I to keep you." Shrugged   
the leader. At that, a fat, pink, spiky and thick skinned creature with big   
purple lips yelled up to the leader, "Your highness, would like me to get   
rid of this pest for you?", while sneering at the captain of the Saiyans.  
  
The captain, grunted and deepened his stance, shoot a glare at   
the new speaker.  
  
"Now Dodoria, have some patience, we will get to the fun and   
games in a minute. I have one more question to put forth to our anxious   
little Saiyan friend here." Now addressing the captain, the leader spoke,   
"Tell me first before we get to the fun, what you are doing here on this   
planet in the first place, for it is obvious from the way you have purged it   
that you are not colonizing it yourself?"  
  
"Of course we are not here to colonize this stupid planet! What   
we are doing here is none of your business! I'm going to wipe that cocky   
smirk off your face and shove your head up that pink blobs rear end,   
before I tell you anything!" And with that the captain lunged at the   
leader. As his fist was just inches away from the still unmoving form of   
the leader, suddenly the leader disappeared. The captain stopped short in   
surprise, and began looking around for where the leader went. Behind   
him he heard the other Saiyans gasp in fearful surprise. Turning around   
completely he now saw the leader standing in the very spot that he had   
just stood before starting his attack. Their positions had completely   
reversed, as now he stood on top of the saucer. This only further enraged   
him, "Grrr! Come back here and fight you wimp!" As he shouted this,   
the thick pink scaled tail of the leader suddenly shot out towards the   
closest Saiyan directly behind the leader, and ensnared the soldier by   
tightly circling the Saiyans neck. Pulling the Saiyan to the front of him   
the leader proceeded to snap the soldier's head off while idly staring back   
at the captain.  
  
Again the captain flew towards the horned leader with renewed   
vigor "Arghh, you animal, why don't you finish your fight with me first!"   
trying a flying leg kick with a twist. Again the leader fazed out of sight,   
leaving a flabbergasted group of Saiyans and their captain looking around   
in anger and frustration. "Come back here!" Screamed the captain.  
  
The group of beings that were lined up in front of the alien   
saucer all began to snicker in condescending glee. The Saiyans abruptly   
turned toward the source of mirth on their behalf, about to spring a full   
attack on the group, when the leader again materialized directly in front   
of his group, with his arms still folded. The Saiyans were again startled,   
and fell back in surprise. The other two elite Saiyan officers step forth to   
support their captain against this now seeming dangerous threat, who had   
just effortlessly killed one of their warrior-class soldiers. This was the   
first time any being, other than another Saiyan, had killed a Saiyan   
without the use of a technologically advanced weapon.   
  
"Who are you?!!" questioned a now bewildered captain.  
  
"You first. Tell me why you are here, and perhaps I'll be nice   
and tell who I am." Chirped the leader.  
  
The captain gritted his teeth, but finally decided he would agree,   
only because he wanted to know who the creature was, so he could make a   
report of this to the king. "Fine then, we came here because the   
Arkozians wanted this planet for themselves and we made a deal with   
them." Grunted out the captain hating having to have given even this   
much information.  
  
The leader's eyes widened in surprised, and showed their first   
sign of anger. "Those sneaky technonerds! They went behind my back!"   
Snarled the leader, "Well I will have to deal with them later, as for now, I   
guess it won't hurt anything to tell you just whose territory you have   
ignorantly stepped into." He shrugged.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself. I am King Cold, the Overlord of   
the Planet Trade Order, and terror of the known Universe, and you   
ignorant fools have just signed your death warrant by dealing in my   
industry. You see, only I get to choose which buyers will get which   
planets, and I'm afraid this planet was slotted to go to someone other than   
the Arkozians. So it is your unlucky day, I do hope that you gave   
everyone back home a fond farewell, because that will be the last time you   
ever see them, until I send them too to the next dimension, after I deal   
with the Arkozians." And with that King Cold turned abruptly facing his   
army. "Dodoria! You have my permission to exterminate these vermin,   
they are no longer amusing me!" King Cold floated back up to take his   
original position on top on the saucer.  
  
The Saiyans put up a good fight, but after about ten hours of   
battle, the only Saiyans left alive were the captain and one other elite   
officer. The other side faired better than the Saiyans, yet still lost heavily,   
leaving eight of the original twenty standing. Dodoria of course was one   
of the ones still fighting. King Cold watched the battle with interest, the   
whole time keeping track of the power levels emanating from the Saiyans.   
He was surprised they lasted as long as they had, and even respected them   
a little more for it, as he had never encountered a race of beings who all   
seemed so eager to fight, for none of them as the tide of the battle turned   
grim for them had turned tail and run. Instead each of the Saiyans had   
faced death fighting to the very end. Most fighters King Cold knew, even   
those in his own race upon seeing that they were losing would begin   
begging for their pathetic life, or just try to run like a coward. Now as the   
only two Saiyans left standing were the two strongest, King Cold halted   
the battle. "Dodoria, stand off!" He yelled to his first-officer. Walking up   
to the heavy breathing, battered battle-weary Saiyans, he stopped a couple   
of feet away from them.  
  
"So you couldn't resist joining the fight after all." Smirked the   
captain.   
  
"Humpf!" Shrugged King Cold, lifting his hand with his finger   
pointing straight up in front of his face. A pinkish-purple light appeared   
at the very tip of it, and as this occurred he pointed it straight at the   
remaining elite officer and fired. A blast hole appeared in the elite's chest   
cavity right where his heart would be, and with a surprised look on his   
face, he crumbled to the ground dead.  
  
"You monster! If there were only a full moon out I would teach   
you a lesson you would never forget!" Cried out the captain.  
  
King Cold lifted an eyebrow in question, as his tail whipped out   
from behind him and grasped the captain by the neck. The captain   
struggled to release himself from King Cold's hold, but without success,   
eventually passing out from the lack of air to his lungs. Loosening his   
grip on the captain's neck King Cold heaved the now unconscious captain   
at Dodoria. "Here. Put him in the regeneration tank, I want to keep him   
around for a while." King Cold called to Dodoria, as he walked back into   
his ship, he paused briefly, "Oh and set a course for the planet Arkoza. I   
will be in my quarters cleaning the smell of these Saiyans off ."  
  
"Yes my lord!" Dodoria responded, bowing to his superior. With   
a grunt he hefted the unconscious Saiyan onto his pink spiky shoulder and   
strode into the ship as well.  
  
  
  
Note: Well there will be one more installment of the History of Vegetasei   
before I return to Kauli's Story. It will finish up how the Saiyans became   
members of the Planet Trade Order and how Frieza came into the picture.   
So if you have any questions and/or criticisms please contact me at my e-  
mail address: Tofu3k@cs.com. Hope you enjoy.;) -Tofu3k  
  
  



End file.
